ThreePoint Perspective
by star's dreams
Summary: Somehow this situation would become a laughing matter. But at the moment it wasn't funny at all at least to the two of them.


**Disclaimer-** Really I don't own Young Justice and it probably a good thing. But I do so love to play with characters lives as if I do.

**AN- **This is a response to "**That's So Cliché" **by **TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba **from the Young Justice Challenges forum. Object simply as I may state it was to pick a number and you receive a cliché to write on. My cliché was 217 '**Put the Pedal to the Metal'**

Three-Point Perspective

One-shot/Challenge Fic

**Summary-** Somehow this situation would become a laughing matter. But at the moment it wasn't funny at all at least to the two of them.

"Wally I think maybe you should slow down"

"Megan I'm not doing this."

"Huh, that weird"

"What's weird"

"Oh….. I think we going to be eaten"

"You think"

* * *

><p>Than there was eerie crackle that fill the air around them.<p>

Wally West was very reluctant to admit to even to himself that maybe, MAYBE, it was his fault that they was in the situation. Really all he did was ask Miss M about her BioShip one day. Really he didn't know why no one asked. Most be some supes up alien version of nanotech. Who knew that the girl that he been trying to get attention of since day one was very enthusiastic to give him the finer detail in person. Well the others was invited but they didn't come.

Him and Megan had simply taking the living ship out for a ride. During so Wally listen and watch Megan demonstration of vary of changes the ship could do. He ask question and she answer though the magic life part was explain somewhere else in his brain. Than Megan, sweet girl that she, offer him to drive, fly, the BioShip. She would be the coach. It was almost like he was running but not. How fast can she go if BioShip went full tilt he briefly wondered. It was fun really it was something else able do this and hang with Megan. Really if he had knew this he would ask sooner. Actually if he knew of this of situation he may had ask Kaldur to come.

* * *

><p>M'gann M'orzz thought that this was her fault somehow but wasn't sure how. Actually she she had a feeling that she had forgotten a n important guideline her people had followed. It wasn't rule and she didn't see harm in it. See when Wally ask with genuine interest in her BioShip. She obliged to give her teammate a very thoroughly understanding of her culture like they all have done for her. She still, at times but was getting better, was very awkward in earth rules dos and don'ts. She wanted give her team, her friends , comfort of home if they ever came to her world. The other didn't seem interested in BioShip.<p>

She remember that Wally like sciences but wasn't willing to believe in magic. It was strange but the BioShip was mostly science and she had hope to understand his 'need to control,' however she didn't think much of it. So she ask him if he wanted to try to fly it himself. She insure him that it be like the 'mind link' for mission and she would keep the important stuff in check. They went over the ocean to be safe. Wally was enjoying himself she could feel it clearly but something else was happening. It districted her for just a second though she didn't think flying low at sea level would bring something big enough to think BioShip was editable.

* * *

><p>The BioShip knew 'she' was completely and utterly at fault for this. After all even when she was at rest mode and on the mission with her collective crew, she was vary aware of her crew members. Most so with her pilot and less so with the others. Still they was her crews and it was her duty as their ship to keep in watch of their interest and livelihood. And sometime she was just plan bored. So when the Speedster, with the lovely red head, took interest in her. It was only logic she took interest in him as well.<p>

So nudging her pilot to give the Speedster the 'wheel' as he had call it. She got an open invitation to scout his mindset and see what he like. Not a lot of her 'brothers' and 'sisters' could say they done this with earthling or having multiple pilots. The people of Mars didn't let her kind take more than one controller. Though all mind was meld together there was since of loneliness about her kind trying other likelihoods of 'growth.'

With this new uniqueness traveling up her being. She felt revive, new, invigorating, and a 'need of speed'. So she had shifted and 'put the petal to the metal' and the air rushing and water splashing on her underside made her laugh in glee. There was something from the depth of ocean coming her underside. Really she didn't think it had a chance.

* * *

><p>Wally, Magen, and the BioShip had came back unharmed, daze but unharmed. The others, there teammates and mentors was waiting in the hanger when they had landed.<p>

Wally was laughing but no one was sure if he was happy or scared.

Magen looked like she was very much scared and kept looking behind herself.

They had both darted out the hanger with no comment, no explanation but a eerie need to get away fast and far.

The BioShip she smugly revert back to her rest mode watch the group. She had to try that again. For after all 'put the petal to metal' didn't only mean speed it mean pulling full out potential of one ability. And she have four other teammates to try.

But that was another perspective of it own.


End file.
